Friendly Adversaries: 02 Debriefing
by Jaye Reid
Summary: They don't have to be formal. Friends and fun can be the best debriefing.


Friendly Adversaries Series

Story 2: Debriefing

By Jaye Reid.

Commenced: 09.09.2000

Completed: 15.09.2000

Disclaimer: Blue Heelers is the baby of Hal McElroy and Southern Star, delivered by the Seven Network. I do not own anyone you recognise. However anyone you _don't_ recognise and the story plot all belong to ME! I am the surrogate aunty that takes the baby out for some fun.

Authors notes: As you may note from the start of this, I have decided that I had so much fun with Ben and Tess in 'Bright Ideas' that I would create a series of stories.

Dedication: To everyone who was kind enough to give me feedback for my last story.

It was a very warm welcoming back! Thank you.

~*~

"Ben! I see you've got the weekend off?" stated P.J. as he looked over the roster on the pin board. "I was thinking of heading to the football. Doggies versus Collingwood. What do you say?"

"I say with the way the Pies have been playing, the Doggies will kick their collective butts!" laughed Ben. "What's the go? Are you following the Dogs or the Pies? Honestly mate I don't know how anyone can change the team they support?"

"Ah well… each way bet," replied P.J. with a grin

"Well as long as it's with Sportsbet and not Compo Hayes – SP extradinaire," Jack chipped in.

"Ah nah mate… you'd have to be a mug to take out a bet with Compo," P.J. laughed. "So Ben? Footy?"

"No thanks mate… ta for the thought, but I'm actually going up to Bendigo for the weekend."

"Bendigo?" queried Tess, sticking her head out of the mountain of paperwork on her desk for a second. She had been ignoring their football discussion. Essendon were undefeated and that's all she cared about. "Me too."

  
"Yeah?" replied Ben. "A mates friend is building up there on a bush block. They've just poured the slab last week so there's a …"

"Slab party." they said in unison.  


Ben looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? You're going too?"

Tess laughed. "Yeah. Warren and Megan, the ones building the house. They're friends of mine. Warren and I were at Shepp. together before he transferred over to Bendigo."

"I see," replied Ben.

"So… since we are both going in the same direction and the cost of petrol at the moment is absolutely ridiculous… do you want to go there together and split the fuel cost?" she asked.

Ben was stunned. He couldn't believe, of all the people, he and Tess were spending the weekend together.

"It makes sense I suppose. I was heading up Saturday morning. You?" he asked.

"Sounds fine. Want to pick me up say 10ish?" she replied.

"Okay. You've got camping gear have you?" he quizzed. 

"Do I *look like* I would?" she laughed. "Nah… Warren has organised some for me."

"Hmm, so that is who I have to bring the extra sleeping bag for," replied Ben with a grin.

"Sounds better than the football Benny boy," smiled P.J. walking back to his office.

Ben buried himself into the paperwork on his desk. Glad really in some ways, this whole discussion had taken place in front of the entire Station. He hated to think what they would have said, had they just arrived at the party separately and then someone found out they had been there together. This way, everything looked above board. But as it was, he was trying to ignore the glances and nods Jo. and Jack were giving in his direction.

~*~

Saturday emerged with blue cloudless skies, the early morning frost that turned lawns to white, had all but melted away. Ben felt enthused about the weekend as he loaded the car. It would be good to catch up with his friend Pete, along with a few others he had met over the years. And surprisingly enough, he thought he was actually looking forward to Tess being there. They had been getting along better since the football club ball. She seemed to have relaxed a bit at the Station, and that had been to everyone's benefit. Ben felt that he too had been less defensive, which probably pleased everyone as well.

He picked her up at 10 am as arranged and they chatted about safe topics like the weather and work as they travelled along the Calder Highway towards Bendigo.

"Have you ever been to this place?" asked Ben as they neared Bendigo.

"Nope. Warren gave me vague directions," she replied.

"Vague? I hope they weren't too vague or we could end up in Mildura!" he laughed.

"Oh well, Mildura isn't a bad place. Some nice B & B's up along the Murray," she grinned as she grabbed a slip of paper with directions from her bag. "Ah... no, we should be able to find this block. Turn the first right after the old pub and then go about 3 mile and turn left. It's about another 2 k and we should be able to see it he said."

"One bush block out amongst a heap of other bush blocks. Yeah… should be a synch," he replied sarcastically. "They might have to send search and rescue out to find us."

"Or the Soggies," she laughed. "I think Cameron and James are going to be there. Oh and yes, I might just let you in on it… they are *together* if you know what I mean."

"S.O.G's eh? And *together*? Hell how do they keep that one under wraps?" he queried.

"Huh! Would you dob them in? They're Special Ops., would *you* want to get on the wrong side of them?" she laughed.

"Yeah guess not!"

"There's the Pub," said Tess pointing ahead. "Right just after it."

They travelled along, nearing their destination. They found the next left and then knew they had to try and find the right gate to go in. The whole area had been subdivided into smaller bush blocks from anything between 2 and 5 acres.

Tess smiled, "I think that might be the gate."

"Ha… yeah… Think you might be right Tess. Good detective work!"

"Why thank you Senior Constable. But really, you can't miss that police tape wrapped all around the gate!" she laughed.

"No… not really. I'd hate to think what the neighbours have said," replied Ben as they turned through the gateway.

"Humph! Knowing Warren he wouldn't be all that concerned."

Ben followed the narrow track until they came to a clearing. There were already half a dozen or so cars parked there. They climbed out of the vehicle and stretched their legs in the warm sunshine.

"Pete!" called Ben seeing his friend.

"Hey Ben, glad to see you could make it," he yelled back, heading in their direction. "I was wondering if that new 'pain in the arse sergeant' you told me about would let ya have the weekend off."

Ben didn't quite know what to say or where to look. Definitely not at Tess, that was for sure.

"Ahh… mate…" started Ben.

"Hey Gags!" called someone from a group of people building a bonfire, "ya made it!"

"Hi Warren," Tess called with a wave as he approached her.

"Pete… this is my friend Tess. The one I said would be perfect for your mate 'without a life'," he said winking at Tess.

"Ohhh…" said Pete slowly looking from her to Ben, "Tess you say?"

"Yeah," said Tess holding out her hand, "you know… the 'pain in the arse sergeant.'"

"Umm… Warren… this is Ben," he said after shaking hands with Tess.

"The one without a life," he added, slightly more embarrassed than annoyed.

"Ben… Tess… you obviously know each other then?" said Pete.

"Obviously," replied Ben.

"Warren… you didn't tell me Gags was at Mt. Thomas?" stated Pete.

"You didn't ask mate. But I could say the same thing," he replied.

Pete looked back at Ben and Tess. "Well introductions aside, who wants a beer?"

"I think *I* could do with one," sighed Ben.

"I might just catch up with Megan first. She's out here isn't she Warren?" asked Tess.

"Yeah somewhere," he replied waving an arm towards the house site. "She was drawing outlines of the rooms on the slab for something to do earlier."

"I might go and look for her then," she smiled and wandered off without looking at Ben.

"Well…um… that went well," said Warren brightly when Tess was out of ear shot.

"Huh? Yeah really marvelous!" laughed Pete.

"So.. I've got no life eh?" said Ben to his mate.

"Er… well, come on Ben. Since you and the missus split… tell me. How many women *have* you gone out with?" Pete replied.

"Maybe I haven't found anyone interesting enough," he defended, knowing full well Pete was right.

"We're scrounging the block for all the dead tree limbs to put on the bonfire tonight," said Warren changing the subject. "Great way to clean the block up… make yourself useful."

"Yep, just as soon as I grab that beer from the esky," said Ben.

~*~

Ben wandered over and grabbed a can from the esky. He wondered just how annoyed Tess was, about the previous description of her.

He watched her as he helped collect wood for the bonfire. At one point he noticed a dirty faced child on her hip. It was a comfortable look for her he thought. He discovered later that the toddler was one of Warren's. The youngster had sort out his father to inform him that they were going into town to get some food.

Tess, the self-confessed non outdoors person, obviously jumped at the chance to hit the shops and went with them. Ben was relieved at this, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about keeping out of her way for at least a little while.

He happily helped pitch a couple of large ex-army tents that were going to be used for sleeping. He set his sleeping bag up in one corner and put the share gear over the other side of the tent for Tess.

The rest of the day was spent sitting around eating, drinking, talking and more drinking.

~*~

Darkness began to descend and a light was connected up to a car battery. Meat sizzled on the barbeque and music blared from a portable CD player.

The air was beginning to chill as Ben decided to pull on his coat. The bonfire would throw some heat on the party, but they were waiting until later to light it.

Ben noticed Tess was still only wearing the light top she had on when he first picked her up in the morning.

"You really should put your jacket on," he stated like a chastising father as he walked up to her. He had been avoiding her most of the day.

"I would if I had one," she replied.

"What? You didn't bring one?" he questioned incredulously. "What are you crazy?"

"Nah, not crazy, just a pain in the arse I guess," she replied.

Ben lowered his gaze.

"Hey joking! Come on… look. I know I can be, so it's gotta be safe to say someone else thinks I am. It could be worse," she said.

"Yeah," scoffed Ben, as he looked over towards the group around the barbeque, "your mates could think you don't have a life."

"Hmm yeah.. I guess that could be as bad."

"Look, honestly Tess… the comment. It was made along time ago. In the heat of the moment. I've got to know you a bit better now… especially since the footy club do and really…"

"Ben it's okay. Honestly I've been called worse!"

"Okay. So tell me. Why don't you have a coat out here?" he asked.

"Oh well… it was looking like such a nice day this morning. And well… I told you I'm not used to this outdoor caper," she defended. "You wouldn't happen to have that jumper with you? You know, the nice thick one you lent me the other week?"

"Actually I might just… I was heading to Melbourne when you gave it back so it might be in the car. I don't remember taking it inside. I'll have a look."

Ben wandered back to his car and retrieved the jumper. She had obviously washed it before returning as he noticed the eucalyptus smell. He chuckled to himself, she must have washed it by hand in actual wool wash and not thrown it in the washing machine like he usually did.

"Here you go," he said, handing it over.

"Ta," she replied as she pulled it over her head and then pulled it down at the sides. "You're a lifesaver, I was starting to get really cold."

"Why didn't you say something then?" he asked.

Tess shrugged and then grinned. "I guess I don't want to be a pain."

"Hey you two… food if ya hungry!" called one of the guys from the barbeque.

"Oh I qualify for that," laughed Ben.

"Yeah… me too!" said Tess.

The wandered over to the barbeque and dodged marauding children who were hungrily pestering their parents for food. Ben missed the fact that his children weren't there. But that was just one of the facts of his life now. Just like it was a fact of life for so many others within the job. He just tried to make it up to them whenever they were together.

The adults all sat around together with their food. The children seemed to eat and run. A few logs made good seats for those who didn't bring their own fold out chairs. Conversation inevitably turned to 'war stories' as it did when a group of coppers got together. Talking about the job amongst friends who understood was always a therapeutic way of dealing with the stresses. And as it always seemed, the 'non' members; wives, husbands, partners, seemed to stray off into their own group when talk turned to work. They knew they weren't intruding, but all the same, this sort of talk was best left to those who had been there, physically or mentally.

"So did you do Rockalonga this year Tess?" asked Warren. "I know they were getting people from all around to head up there."

"Nah… a few of the guys went up, I think I'm getting too old for that style of music these days. Some of the stuff kids listen to," she laughed.

" 'they have much trouble?" asked someone else.

"Just the usual. Fights, D and D's, got a few on drugs. As I said, just the usual sort of thing for a triple billing outdoor rock concert when thousands are there," she joked. "I mean it's only every what… four years? They really let go."

"I remember the year I did Rockalonga," laughed Ben. "I didn't realise it was still going."

"You? When did you do it?" Tess asked disbelievingly. "Where were you stationed?"

"Oh I was down in the city. But there were a whole heap of us newies, just out of the academy that they sent. Must have been oh… about 1988? Ah who headlined… gee this is stretching the memory. I think there was Marc Hunter…"

"Hey I was there that year," commented one of the others. "I was actually stationed *at* Yarrawonga then. Ah… Icehouse was the big one and I think Pseudo Echo might have been the other one."

"Yeah that was it," replied Ben. "I remember Icehouse because they had to get them on a helicopter and back to Sydney for another concert the next day I think. I don't remember Pseudo Echo but I think a few fights broke out and we had to deal with them." Ben took a few mouthfuls from his can of beer. "I remember this one section of the crowd," he chuckled. "I don't think *they* would have remembered much at all. They were so high. The smell of grass was so thick you'd almost get stoned just doing a walk through. But there was no point in trying to bust them. No one would have had enough on them individually to make anything stick. Paperwork for nothing."

"Ah the eighties," said Pete. "When you busted someone for drugs it was basically grass. Not like now."

"Yeah, you got that right," replied Warren. "But you wouldn't remember those days eh Tess?"

"Well okay, so I'm a bit younger than you *old* blokes," she defended.

"Hey enough of the old thanks," laughed Ben.

"Well I remember Pseudo Echo," she grinned. "I loved them. We used to write all over our school folders. I was madly in love with Brain Canham and my best friend was going to run away with Pierre. Mind you he didn't know about."

"Ah you're a mere baby then," laughed Pete.

"Yeah okay… so I don't have the war stories that you guys do," she replied with a gentle laugh.

"Well there was that one you had Tess, back in Shepp. last year," started Warren.

Ben noticed Tess shoot him a panicked look, that Ben interpreted as 'don't go there.' There was silence as Warren realised too, Tess didn't want to discuss whatever the particular incident had been. A few of the others sitting around the fire also knew Tess and they too seemed conscious of Tess' uneasiness.

"Hey, who else wants another beer," said one, as he stood and headed over to the eskies that had been placed back from the fire. Last thing they needed was the beer heating up. His question took the attention away from Tess which had obviously been his intention.

They continued to sit around the fire talking and drinking until well into the night. Tess was a silent participant to the rest of the night's discussion. She laughed along with everyone else, but didn't add to the stories.

Ben smiled in her direction a couple of times, a gesture she turned with a cheeky grin. She looked so relaxed out here he thought. It was like the Tess Gallagher that ruled the Station under the guidance of their Senior Sergeant and this Tess were two different people.

~*~

It was almost two am when Ben and Tess stumbled in the darkness into the tent to find that their sleeping bags had been moved. Instead of being on either side of the tent as they intended, they found that some *helpful* person had moved their bedding side by side.

"Hey what is this!" complained Ben.

"Shoosh!" came the loud whisper from one of the women already in there, "you'll wake the kids! Just go to bed will ya!"

Ben and Tess looked at each other.

"Well doesn't look like we've got much choice," she stated in a loud whisper herself.

"Oh thanks," remarked Ben.

"I didn't mean it like *that*" she replied.

"Yeah okay. It's late, I'm tired. Let's just get some sleep," said Ben.

As Ben lay in his sleeping bag, the sleep he knew he so badly needed, had all but disappeared. He knew Tess was having as much trouble falling asleep as he was. Despite what his ego would have *liked* him to believe, he knew the heavy breathing coming from her wasn't because of the close proximity.

"Look Tess, you're freezing. Why don't you move over here," he said in a hushed tone.

"I'll be right," she replied just as quietly.

"Nah… come on Tess. This is stupid. This is about my self-preservation just as much yours."

She rolled over and faced him. "What's it got to do with *your* self-preservation?" she asked.

"Well if you get sick, who's going to end up with your workload? Just move over here will you and I'll keep you warm."

"Ah look… Ben…"

"Yeah yeah… as if *I'm* going to say anything!"

"Yeah you wouldn't want anyone to know you spent the night curled up with the 'pain in the arse sergeant'."

"No… not that. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation as the bloke without a life," he scoffed.

Tess smiled and sighed. "How am I meant to more over anyway?" she questioned. "I'm in a sleeping bag and it's too bloody cold to get out of it now."

"Hang on," he replied. Ben leaned over and took hold of the air mattress Tess was lying on. Despite the fact that she wasn't exactly a feather-weight, he didn't have too much trouble moving her right across beside him. He grabbed the extra blankets across him and threw them across her sleeping bag was well. Tess punched the pillow trying to make a comfortable hollow in it.

"Come over a bit," he said. He reached over as she moved and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Ben… this looks all rather…"

"Look, don't worry about it," he interrupted. "the last thing we need is you with pneumonia."

~*~

Bright light woke them early the next morning, but it wasn't from the sun.

It was the result of a camera flash.

"What the..!"

"Smile for the birdie," laughed Pete.

"Ohhhhh… you *bastard!* What do you think…." Ben tried to quickly reach up and make a grab for the camera. But he found he could barely move. He was tangled up in the sleeping bag, blankets… and one Tess Gallagher.

Tess tried to move and also noticed just how tangled she and Ben had become during the night. She yawned sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Incriminating evidence!" laughed Warren.

Tess blinked, trying to focus and noticed the camera in Pete's hands.

"You bloody pair of mongrels! If that *ever* sees the light of day…" warned Tess as she realised what was going on.

"**If that ever sees the light of day**" mocked Warren. "What are ya gonna do to us serrrrrgeant?"

"Pete… have you ever thought of joining the toe cutters? They need blokes like you," stated Ben.

Tess groaned and pulled the blankets back over her face. This was not something she wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

"We'll leave you two *alone* now," smirked Warren. They headed out of the tent laughing and joking about how much *fun* they were going to have with this picture, if the opportunity arose.

"Ah perhaps we should get out of these sleeping bags," said Ben.

"Oh… what time is it?" asked Tess. "It can't be more that what… six o'clock?"

"Yeah, probably something like that," he replied.

"The last thing I want to do on the Sunday of a weekend off, is to get up at six o'clock," she complained.

"Okay then," replied Ben.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. 

"How bad does this *really* look?" Tess asked, hoping another opinion might ease the one in her mind. She moved and lay on her back, looking up at him.

"It probably doesn't look really great," he replied. "Feels pretty good though," he added with a smile and then realised what he'd said and who he'd said it to. 'Bad move Benny boy' he thought to himself. "Ah sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

Tess gave him a curious look and wondered for a moment where that thought had sprung from. She didn't actually wonder too hard, because the same thought had been floating around in her mind since she had moved closer to him.

"Do you mind if we stay here just a little bit longer?" she asked, choosing to ignore his last couple of remarks. Tess rolled back onto her side, facing away from Ben, and tried to make herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

"Ah… no… no. I don't mind. Would you like me to get out of your way though? Let you sleep?" he questioned with some apprehension in his tone.

She thought for a moment and spoke without moving. "No, you don't have to do that. You can stay if you like."

They were the only people left in the tent. They could hear children running around squealing. Kids and camping – always guaranteed an early start to the day.

Tess' eyes were firmly shut, but he knew there was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. He lay there just looking at her. The smell of her hair near his face, the faint traces of perfume – his sensors were in overdrive. This was something he could get used to, he thought.

This was something he could get *very* used to!

And that now was his greatest problem. The night he'd taken her home after the football club ball, he knew that if he *had* gone in for coffee, nothing would have happened. He could have easily trusted himself. But now? This wasn't the place, *this* wasn't the time and he didn't think he could trust himself anymore.

"Ah Tess, look… I'm feeling a bit hungry. I *think* I might go out and help the guys. You know… go for a bit of a wander."

Tess rolled back over and looked up at him.

"Ah… yeah… sure Ben… if you need… if you want to... that's fine. Ah… I'm just gonna stay here a bit longer," she replied.

Ben scrambled his way out of his sleeping bag, untangling from Tess at the same time. If she only knew just how much he wanted to stay there, he thought. And the most difficult thing about leaving her there, was knowing that she had *wanted* him to stay.

Ben emerged from the tent and stretched his arms upward above his head. Seeing Pete over near the barbeque, he wandered over.

"Mate… can I have a word?" Ben asked of his friend.

Pete grinned at him. "Yeah sure. You can come and help me get some smaller wood. We're gonna fire the barbie up for breakfast."

The two men headed off into the scrub.

"This morning mate, it wasn't how it looked," started Ben.

"Oh?" grinned Pete, "and how do *you* think it looked?"

"Hey, you and Warren said it – incriminating. Honestly mate, it was nothing. I'm guessing you blokes were the ones to move her stuff over to mine anyway. We weren't going to be anywhere near each other. She was cold, and I was merely trying to keep her warm," Ben stated firmly.

"Oh very 'knight in shining armourish' of you Benjamin," laughed Pete.

"Pete…"

"Hey come on Ben, we're only joking around. What are you getting so worked up about?"

"How would you like it if somebody took a picture of you and *your* superior in what could be misconstrued as a compromising position?" asked Ben.

"Ah I don't think the old blokes my type!" laughed Pete.

"Mate you know what I mean," said Ben. "I don't want this to damage anything between…"

"Hang on… hang on," interrupted Pete. "This *isn't* about the job is it?"

"No, mate I don't think it is," came Ben's reply.  


"You're actually *interested* in her aren't you?" remarked Pete.

Ben stopped and contemplated. "Yeah mate… I think I am. At the moment I don't know what to do about it, so I could do *without* the added pressure."

"Tess Gallagher eh? Who would have thought," Pete said distantly. "So… how does she feel about you mate?"

"How should I know!" scoffed Ben. " I didn't realise how I even felt until this morning."

"Are you *sure* nothing happened last night?" asked Pete slyly.

"Positive! Nothing happened except she nearly froze," said Ben.

"Ah well you'll have to make sure she's more prepared for it next time," Pete laughed as they started dragging a huge dead branch back towards the house site.

"Humph! You reckon? Since when is there going to be a next time?" asked Ben.

"Well there's at least gotta be another bash when this house if finished. I don't think Warren and Megan will get out of it that easily," he replied.

~*~

"Hey where have you two been!" called Warren as they returned. "We want to get the barbie fired up *this* decade. The natives are getting restless."

"Well come and give us a bloody hand then," retaliated Ben with a laugh.

"I'm going to see where Trudie's got to," replied Pete. "I'll leave you guys to it."

"That'd be right," rebuked Warren. "Just when there's *real* work to do, you bugger off."

"Hey… I got it for you," he replied walking off.

"But it took the two of you to drag it here!" Warren called back.

Pete gave him a backhanded wave and kept walking.

Warren, can I ask you something?" queried Ben.

"Ah sure… fire away."

"Last night… you mentioned a case to Tess, something that happened in Shepparton? What was that all about?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person mate. I think you should be asking Tess. I mean don't get me wrong, but you must have been the only one last night who *didn't* know what happened. It was obvious to me that it wasn't something she wanted to share with you."

"Was it that bad?" Ben continued. Unperturbed that he was on the outer.

"Bad enough," replied Warren.

"Look, I know she had it pretty rough growing up but…"

"Listen mate, if I know Tess half as well as I think I do, she'll tell ya when she's good and ready. She just needs to figure out if she can trust you yet. We've all been there with her. All had to gain her trust. You'll make it there someday I'm sure."

"Trust? You *have* to trust each other in this job," replied Ben

"Yeah… You really have to earn it with her. In time, you'll see," Warren replied.

"He'll see what?" asked Tess appearing from nowhere.

"Ah nothing," replied Ben.

"Nothing?" asked Tess looking from Ben to Warren for an answer.

"Ah I was just telling Ben how great I am at starting a barbeque," grinned Warren. He knew the 'nothing' response from Ben wouldn't cut it with Tess as an explanation. 

"Where's your partner in crime fighting," asked Tess with a concerned tone to Warren.

"Somewhere. I'm his partner Tess, not his bloody mother!" he laughed.

"He's gone to find Trudie," said Ben.

"Oh…"

"Why 'oh'. What's wrong?" asked Ben.

"Ah… she's headed back into town. Apparently they had *words* this morning," Tess replied.

"Bloody hell," said Warren, "here we go again."

"What?" asked Ben confused.

"Mate you know how it goes. The 'you don't spend enough time with us… all you think about is your job and your mates…' I'm sure you've heard it," replied Warren.

"Yeah I heard it. Plenty of times," said Ben with a sigh. "But Pete and Trudie? I mean the stuff that they've been through. Especially after he was shot at last year. Theirs would have to be one of the strongest police marriages I know of."

"Well if you chip the mortar away at the right place on the wall, eventually the crack will work its way through. This isn't the first time you know."

"It isn't?" said Ben surprised. "No I didn't."

"They split for a little while last year didn't they?" asked Tess.

"Yeah… but I thought they'd worked it all out," added Warren.

"Hang on Tess. He's my mate, yet you knew about their problems and I didn't?" asked Ben.

"Well I didn't *know* exactly," replied Tess. "I guess Warren mentioned to me in passing. We're friends, they're partners. Things like that come up."

"What sort of mate am I then?" replied Ben. "Pete and I used to be best mates and I've done nothing to help him."

"Ben… you know the drill. There's nothing you can do. They have to sort it out," replied Warren.

"Ah… here he comes," whispered Tess.

"Seems like Trudie's had to go home. Mustn't be feeling well, or one of the kids could be sick," said Pete. "We better fire this barbie up before we get lynched!"

"Mate if you want, I can give you a lift home," offered Ben.

"Nah, she's right mate. I can get a ride back this afternoon with someone. If she wanted me at home, she would have come and got me."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah mate. Come on Warren, what is this? Are you on a go slow today or something?" Pete laughed.

Ben and Tess watched as their friends headed over to the barbeque.

"Warren's right Ben. There's nothing you can do. You push him and he'll just close you out," said Tess sympathetically.

"I know and that makes it all the more frustrating. I know how this all happens, I've lived it myself. Yet another police marriage hits the scrap heap," he said cynically.

"Just a fact of the job," replied Tess. "All the more reason to stay single I say."

"What and end up old, bitter, lonely and twisted?" he laughed. "Nah… it's a risk, but I think it's one worth taking."

"What coming from a guys who's divorced and barely sees his kids?" she asked.

"Gees, you don't pull any punches do you! Rachel and I had some good years… and some not so good. But I wouldn't trade my kids. They *are* my life. Not to have them… it's just unimaginable. One day, when you've got kids, you'll understand."

"Oh that's a very patronizing assumption Ben. Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm having kids. Actually, I don't want to have kids. I don't think it's such a great world we live in these days. I don't want to subject my own flesh and blood to any of it."

"Look… I know in this job we see a lot of bad in the world, but it isn't *all* bad."

"I don't know that I want to risk that," she replied.

"So you're prepared to be old, lonely, bitter and twisted?" he scoffed.

"I'm probably half way there already," she replied.

"Mate!" called Pete interrupting their deep conversation.

Ben turned just in time to catch a can of VB that had been hurled in his direction. "Bit early in the day for this isn't it?" queried Ben.

"Never too early mate," he replied.

Ben tossed it back across to him. "Too early for me!"

"You guys look a bit too serious over there," added Warren. "You'd better be getting along or I might have to head for Kmart at Lansell Plaza and get these photo's developed. There's a scanner at home, and I tell ya… the photo's can be downloaded and make it back to Mt. Thomas before you do!"

Tess gave Warren a cold glare, which he responded to with a laugh. "Don't push ya luck Tessie! You have to be nice to me."

"For how long?" she complained.

"How long is a piece of string?" Pete laughed back.

~*~

Someone brought out a football and they spent most of the morning just mucking around. There were enough people including children to split into two teams and play a basic game of touch football – without the rough tackling. The ground was rock hard and anything that required tackling was going to risk broken limb, of the human kind!!

Ben and Tess were on opposing teams. Any hint of apprehension towards each other dissipated during the heat of the competition. At one stage Ben barely noticed his arms around her waist before she laughed and threw the ball to someone else. She broke free from his grasp and started chasing the ball again.

~*~

I guess it's time we headed home," said Ben after lunch. He tried to stand up and found muscles he hadn't used for awhile were aching. He had been sitting on the ground, leaning back against a tree stump. He cringed as he straightened up.

"What's wrong with you?" she quizzed as she looked up at him from where she was sitting.

"Ah… nothing. Just a bit sore I guess. That was a pretty physical game you know," he replied defending himself.

"Hey, I played too remember?" Tess replied, standing with ease.

"Obviously not as hard as I did," he laughed.

"Nah… I'm just fitter than you!" she replied. "Perhaps I should organise something with Tom? Put everyone through there paces? Have to make sure everyone is still capable of doing their jobs properly. Can't go chasing bad guys if you run out of puff after the first twenty metres."

"Ha! Have you taken a look at the Boss… or P.J. lately? Go suggest things like that and you might find yourself on school crossing duty!" he chuckled.

~*~

"Well I must say I've had an interesting weekend," smiled Tess as they neared the outskirts of Mt. Thomas.

"Yeah… you know that photo could be the death of us," he laughed.

"Pity we couldn't get hold of the film," replied Tess with a grin.

"Unfortunately destroying it would have meant destroying all his other photo's from the weekend. Thought about it for a second or two though," he joked.

"Guess we just have to hope it doesn't come out then," she laughed.

"Ha! Murphy's law usually says otherwise," Ben grinned.

"Tell me about it," she replied as she gazed out the window as they reached the 60 kilometre zone of the town. "I would have to say though, I don't recall been that close to a guy and nothing has happened," she laughed.

"Would you have preferred that something *had* happened then?" questioned Ben.

"Ha! What with half a dozen others in the same tent, plus goodness knows how many kids?" she laughed.

"Okay, if we had been alone. Just you and me, no one else around?"

Ben knew this line of conversation had some serious consequences. Professionally any acknowledgement *could* effect their working relationship. Personally if she said no, it was going to be just another rejection and confirmation of his 'bloke without a life' status.

Tess thought about it, went to open her mouth to say something and thought better of it. She took a deep breath.

"Ben, I don't think we should be having this conversation."

"Because?"

"You know why Ben."

"So I'll take that as a yes then," he replied concentrating on turning down the right street.

"How can you take that as a yes? I didn't say anything!" she chastised.

"That's just it Tess," he said gently, briefly glancing at her. "If you felt nothing towards me, you would have just said so, straight out. You would have told me no, nothing would have happened if we were alone. But you couldn't tell me that." 

Tess closed her eyes, as Ben stopped the car outside her house. "Ben you know how this works."

"No, you tell me," he replied.

She sighed again. "We are members of the Victorian Police, stationed *together*. I'm the Sergeant, you are the Senior Constable. There are regulations."

"So if the regulations weren't there…"

"Ben… give up on this will you," she replied hastily.

"This isn't about what our job is or the regulations," said Ben getting out of the car to get her bag from the back of the car.

"It's not eh?" she replied. "Well you're wrong."

"Nah it's about risk taking," continued Ben.

Tess took her bag from Ben. "What?"

"Yeah, you don't want to risk it with me," he replied.

"Ben, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Thank you for sharing the travelling. And this conversation didn't happen," she added.

"Yes it did," he grinned.

Tess closed her eyes for a few seconds and shook her head before going inside.

Yes it certainly did, Ben said to himself as he got back in his car and headed for home.

The End of story 2.


End file.
